bleachtcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Premiere
Card List Common C1 Ichigo Kurosaki C2 Spirit Energy C3 Mind Energy C4 Body Energy C5 Isshin - Doctor Extraordinaire C6 Ichigo - Substitute Soul Reaper C7 Kurosaki Clinic C8 A Family United C9 Zangetsu C10 Chad - Young Student C11 Grand Fisher C12 Fishbone D - Menacing Evil C13 Schoolyard C14 Hexipodas - Playground Destroyer C15 Gathering of Hollows C16 Acidwire - Fallen Brother C17 Abuelo - Caring Mentor C18 Annoying Whole - Tormentor C19 Baigon - Shunshunrikka Member C20 Bulbous G - Schoolyard Terror C21 Chad - Calm and Collected C22 Chad - Selfless Protector C23 Chizuru - Enamored Classmate C24 Dejected Whole - Afraid C25 Elastic Hollow - Attack Position C26 Fishbone D - Stalking Hollow C27 Hinagiku - Shunshunrikka Member C28 Ichigo - Ready For Training C29 Ichigo - Umbrella Wielder C30 Karin - Respectful Daughter C31 Keigo - Taken Aback C32 Kon - Furious C33 Lily - Shunshunrikka Member C34 Mantis Hollow - Poised For Battle C35 Mantis Hollow - Prowling the Streets C36 Menos Grande - Lurker C37 Mizuiro - Lunch Partner C38 Ms. Ito - Concerned Teacher C39 Overbearing Thug - Leader C40 Ray Hollow - on the Move C41 Leech Spitter - Shrieker's Pet C42 Renji - Intimidating Adversary C43 Rukia - On the Job C44 Rukia - Unknown Warrior C45 Ryo - Bookworm C46 Saido - At The Ready C47 Spiny Hollow - Flying Evil C48 Tatsuki - Eager to Spar C49 Tessai - Diligent Worker C50 Tribal Hollow - Freshly Summoned C51 Ururu - Heavy Arms Specialist C52 Uryu - Scared Apprentice C53 Yoruichi - Cute Kitty C54 Yuzu - Attentive Nurse C55 Yuzu - Out in the Cold C56 Cellphone C57 Enraku C58 Farewell Letter C59 Memory Replacement Charm C60 Police Tape C61 Poster of Masaki C62 Refreshing Tea C63 Soccer Ball C64 Toast C65 Vase of Flowers C66 Children's Playground C67 Karakura Town C68 City Streets C69 Acid Spray C70 Bakudo Number 1 - Sai C71 Bakudo Number 99 Part 1 - Restrict C72 Breaking the Chain C73 Deep Wound C74 Encroachment C75 Honoring the Dead C76 Marked by a Hollow C77 Questionable Logic C78 Take Aim C79 Unjust Actions C80 Up Close and Personal C81 Vicious Strike C82 Watching From Afar C83 Body Energy C84 Mind Energy C85 Spirit Energy Uncommon U86 Menos Grande U87 Orihime Inoue U88 Yasutora "Chad" Sado U89 Ayame - Shunshunrikka Member U90 Bulbous G - Damaged Hollow U91 Centipede Hollow - Stalking Souls U92 Chad - Cutting Edge Fashion U93 Chad - Top 50 Student U94 Chizuru - Resolute U95 Demonic Hollow - Snarling Rival U96 Don Kan'onji - Role Model U97 Hollow Henchmen - Servants Of Evil U98 Ichigo - A New Incarnation U99 Isshin - Put In Place U100 Jinta - Unforgiving Loser U101 Karin - Soccer Extraordinaire U102 Keigo - Bohahahaha! U103 Kisuke - Supremely Confident U104 Kon - Made Over U105 Kon - Mod Soul U106 Mahana - Inquisitive Schoolgirl U107 Masaki - Reassuring Mother U108 Michiru - Quiet Classmate U109 Mr. Kagine - Unyielding Teacher U110 Numb Chandelier - Aerial Threat U111 Orihime - Impressionist U112 Pestering Whole - Hanging Out U113 Pigtail Whole - Innocent Bystander U114 Primitive Hollow - Demi-Hollow Transformed U115 Rukia - Critically Injured U116 Saido - Stealth Force Member U117 Shrieker - Airborne U118 Shrieker - Cockatiel Stalker U119 Shun'o - Shunshunrikka Member U120 Sketch Hollow - Bad Spirit U121 Sketch Whole - Good Soul U122 Soken - Quincy Trainer U123 Tatsuki - Enraged Protector U124 Tatsuki - on the Rampage U125 Tessai - Hollow Destroyer U126 Ururu - Sparring Partner U127 Uryu - Bandaged Duelist U128 Yoshi and Mika - Ghostly Couple U129 Yuichi - Talking Cockatiel U130 Zebra Hollow - Prepared To Strike U131 Flower Hairpin U132 Hollow Bait U133 Hollow Radar U134 Messenger Bag U135 Quincy Chain U136 Sewing Kit U137 Family Altar U138 Somafixer U139 Soul Candy - Yuki U140 Abandoned Warehouse U141 Bedroom Closet U142 Streets of Karakura U143 Urahara's Shop U144 Bakudo Number 33 - Pale Fire Crash U145 Balance of Souls U146 Bopping Them on the Head U147 Enter the Hero U148 Home Run! U149 Legacy of the Quincy U150 Let's Do It Together U151 Look Out! U152 Narrow Escape U153 Passing Over U154 Run Away U155 Stop Messing Around! U156 The Perfect Plan U157 Unlocked Potential U158 Body Energy U159 Mind Energy U160 Spirit Energy Rare R161 Kon R162 Rukia Kuchiki R163 Uryu Ishida R164 Acidwire - Over Possessive R165 Acidwire - Vengeful Hollow R166 Byakuya - Squad 6 Captain R167 Byakuya - Unforgiving Brother R168 Centipede Hollow - Looming Threat R169 Chad - Awakened Power R170 Don Kan'onji - World's Premiere Spiritualist R171 Fissure Hollow - Snarling R172 Grand Fisher - Hostage Taker R173 Isshin - Concerned Father R174 Isshin - Glamorous Dad R175 Jinta - Hits a Triple R176 Juvenile Whole - Saved R177 Keigo - Nerd Intimidator R178 Kisuke - Leading The Cleanup R179 Kisuke - Surprisingly Helpful R180 Kon - Crushed Velvet R181 Kon - Plush Bod Mod R182 Masaki - Picturesque Mother R183 Menos Grande - Doom Blast Charged R184 Michiru - Sewing Request R185 Mizuiro - Smooth Operator R186 Mod Soul - Enhanced R187 Numb Chandelier - Terror of the Imagination R188 Orihime - 3rd In The Class R189 Orihime - Confused Friend R190 Orihime - Leek Spin R191 Renji - Squad 6 Lieutenant R192 Renji - Relaxing in the Soul Society R193 Rukia - New Classmate R194 Rukia - Short-Tempered Teacher R195 Sora - Trapped Soul R196 Tatsuki - Feeling The Burn R197 Taurus Hollow - Ready To Go R198 Tsubaki - Shunshunrikka Member R199 Uryu - Home Handicrafts Club Member R200 Uryu - Unrelenting R201 Yoruichi - Observant Cat R202 Yuichi - Resolved Youth R203 Yuzu - Skilled Cook R204 Amazing Armor of Justice R205 Image of the Future R206 Soul Candy - Chappy R207 Soul Glove R208 Zabimaru R209 Soul Reaper Academy R210 Underground Training Facility R211 Correct! R212 Evasion R213 Feeding Time R214 Lose the Bunnies R215 Power Transfer R216 Reality Check R217 Shunshunrikka R218 Subdue by Force R219 Swift Justice R220 The Mr. Kan'onji Challenge Ultra Rare UR221 Ichigo - Confident Soul Reaper UR222 Rukia - Battle Ready UR223 Shattered Shaft UR224 Tragic Accident Category:Card Sets